Paper Hearts
by Fireylove
Summary: ginny likes another guy. draco likes ginny. ginny doesn't know. hmmm..what will happen? you have to read to find out!RR DG
1. The Begining

"Ginny Weasly were going to be late!" That's my mom yelling. See were supposed to be at the train station right now but I can't find my favorite pen. It's stupid I know, you're thinking "Why can't she just use another pen". Well the thing is that I don't want to use another pen. I wouldn't even be looking for it if it wasn't for my brother Ron who used it then put it back in the wrong place. 

"Ginny.NOW", my mother yelled again. Then I saw it under my bed. Stupid brother I mumbled as I stuck it in my bag and ran downstairs.

I got in the back seat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
"What took you so long?" Asked Ron I glared at him and he backed off. It was the trio's last year and I was really glad too. I know it sound selfish and mean but I was tired of them getting all the attention. All my life I had just been Ron's little sister, Harry Potter's shadow, or my favorite the girl who was in the Chamber of Secrets. Well now I was ready to be Ginny Weasly.I was also happy because finally Draco Malfoy would be gone. Next year should be a peaceful year.

We arrived at the train station right on time. I made my way through the crowded halls of the train after I had said good-bye to my parents.Finnaly I found my friend Rosie. She was reading a muggle magazine her brother had gotten her. He was actually her step brother. Her mom had remarried to a muggle after her dad died and so her step-brother and step-father thought she went away to boarding school every year.

"Hey", I said sitting down next to her.She smiled at me. Rosie had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. I always thought she was prettier than me but she always said she wished she had my red hair.  
She put away her magazine and said, "How was your summer?" "It was O.K. How was yours?" I asked.  
"It was O.K", she said.  
We talked about some stuff till we arrived at Hogwarts. We changed into our robes and made our way outside. We could here Hagrid yelling, "First years over here!"

We finally got to the castle. It was the same as last year and I loved it. We walked into the Great Hall and found a seat at the Gryffindor table. Soon the first years were being sorted. I watched there little scarred faces as the Sorting Hat was placed on there head. I remember when I was a first year. Not a very good experience with the whole Chamber of Secrets thing.Finnaly the food was served and everybody dug in. Including me since I was starving.  
"Hey Rosie", said Harry. Rosie blushed and mumbled, "Hi Harry".

The only time I had ever seen Rosie blush or be shy was around Harry. Rosie had a huge crush on him. Around anybody else Rosie is loud and talkative but with Harry she was quiet. I also knew that Harry liked her. I had found that out from Hermione who told me, but made me swear not to tell Rosie or Harry. She said Harry was going to ask her out. Well that was last year and I really didn't think Harry was going to ask her out on his own so I decided to help a little.  
"Hey Harry. We have a Hogsmeade trips next week are you going?" I asked him. He nodded. "Cool. So is Rosie". Rosie gave me a death glare but I ignored her. Harry was now blushing, too. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I saw Hermione smile a little bit.

After we ate I and Rosie made our way to the Common Room. "I can't believe you said that", said Rosie. "We'll it got you a date", I said because just after dinner Harry stopped Rosie and asked her to go to Hogsmeade with her.She smiled. "Well yeah", she said. "See I did you a favor", I said. She laughed he were almost to the common room when I herd the voice I did not want to hear. "Well well. If it isn't the littlest Weasel". I turned around to see Draco Malfoy smirking at me. He had grown a lot over the summer and no longer wore his hair slicked back. I couldn't help but stare because he did look hot. Then I mentally slapped myself and pulled myself together. "What do you want ferret", I said. "Just wanted to say Hi to my least favorite perosn", he said. "Oh.You shouldn't have. You know I really hate looking at your ugly face", I said. "It didn't seem like that to me when you were staring at me with your mouth open just a minute ago", he said smirking. I felt myself blush a little but said, "I was just amazed you could get even uglier:" He scowled at me and then said, "5 points off Gryffindor". I was really mad. "Why you little…" I started but was cut off by Malfoy. "Or I could take 10 points". I was about to punch him in the stomach but Rosie said, "Let's go Gin". I glared at Malfoy again then followed Rosie to the Common Room.

This was going to be a bad year I could tell, I thought to myself.

(A/N) hiya people sorry its been so long since ive updated on my storys but ive been really really busy.so i hope you like this one.


	2. He's so cute!

I was sitting in the library trying to work on an essay Snape gave us when I saw him. He was sitting by himself working on something. I didn't know him so he must have been new. He was really hot. He had shaggy brown hair and clear blue eyes. I decided to talk to him. Where I got the courage to do it I don't know but before I could rethink what I was doing I was sitting in front of him. He looked up at me.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley are you new here?" lame way to start a conversation I know but I hadn't thought about what I was going to say to him. Luckily he didn't get up and walk away he smiled a smile that could melt any one.

"Hi I'm Jasper" he said, "Yea I am new. I'm a 7th year Gryffindor"

He was in Gryffindor? I wonder why I've never seen him before. Probably because I've been busy with my least favorite person who seems to love to make me mad more often then ever. Every where I turn there he is. Speaking of Malfoy there he was now staring at me. Why was he staring at me? I ignored him and said to Jasper,

"Really? I'm in Gryffindor too. I'm a 6th year".

"Wow. That's cool." he smiled again

Now Malfoy was glaring at me. What was his problem?

I looked at the clock on the wall. I had to go I had class.

"We'll It was nice talking to you. I'll see you around", I standing up but Jasper was faster he was already standing up, "I'll walk you" he said. I smiled he was so nice! He got his books and then we started walking. We walked out of the library and turned the corner when Jasper went flying into the floor. I looked up to see Malfoy smirking at us.

"What's the blood hell are you problem!" I hissed

He smirked and I wanted to slap him. "It was an accident Weaselette", he said.

I was about to hit him when Jasper said, "I'm not sure we've had the chance to meet" to Malfoy.  
Malfoy sneered but said, "Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"Jasper Robertson"

Malfoy smirked then he said, "I guess I'll see you around Weasley"

He walked away. I was still mad. The nerve of him.

"Let's go Ginny I don't want you to be late" said Jasper and he took my hand leading me down the hall way. When we got to Defense against the Dark Art's class he stopped and said, "I'll see you around right?"

"Yea", I said

He smiled that heart melting smile and walked away. God he was sooo cute. Wait till Rosie herd about him. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting ready for the Hogsmeade trip when Rosie came flying in. Her face was all red.

"Ginny! You have to hurry! Draco and that new boy are in a fight!" she yelled then raced back downstairs.

That new boy? Oh my god, Jasper!

I took off after Rosie and ran out the common room door. In the hall peope were yelling Fight!

I made my way to the front were Draco had Jasper pinned to the ground and was punching him.

Soon Professor Snape was grabbing Draco and Jasper and dragging them to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What was that about?" I asked Harry who was talking to Ron.

He shrugged.

"We both got 1 month of detention." Jasper told me at dinner. His face looked pretty bad.

''Why were you fighting?' I asked him for the second time and he didn't answer.

Rosie who was sitting beside us changer the subject by talking about Hogsmeade.

She was grinning at Harry who was blushing. Obviously It was a great date, and I knew Rosie owed me big time.

I was getting tired and I knew I had to get back to the dorm to study for a quiz tomorrow.

"I'll see you guys later" I said as I left the table.

All around the school was gossip about the fight.

I could here Pansy saying ,"Ohh...Draco was sooo brave wasn't he?" to the other Slytherin girls.

As I made my way into the hall I herd her name being called. I turned around to see Draco standing there. His face had a few scratches, but he didn't look as bad as Jasper.

"What Do you-" I spat but was interrupted by Draco.

"I need to talk to you". he said. He sounded sincere, but how could I trust him?

"Ginny please..." his eyes pleaded.

"Ok." I sighed.

"The fight today. Was because. Jasper he said he was only using you for sex. He doesn't really like you Ginny"

I starred at him, did he really say that?

"That's stupid Draco" I said and walked away.

Jasper wasn't like that.

The next morning I found roses all over my bed and a note from Jasper. Meet me at the lake at 9:00.

The whole day I was day dreaming about Jasper.

At nine o'clock I went down to the lake to see a picnic set out.

Jasper was smiling at me and kissed me. It was perfect.

We sat down on the blanket and talked and we kissed some more.

It was getting late though and I knew I should leave before someone caught us, even though I was having such a wonderful time.

I stood up and Jasper clasped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Stay with me" he whispered as he kissed me.

We kissed for a few more minutes then I said I really had to go, but Jasper didn't let me.

"You cant come here leading me on and then leave me hanging" he hissed.

He pinned me to the blanket kissing me hard. I struggled and tried to break free but he was really strong.

Finally I spotted a rock and hit him over the head with it.

I ran away tears spilling out of my eyes, how could he do this to me?

Was all I could think. 


End file.
